Halloween Nightmare
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: NO COUPLES! Please help. I've been raped, a lady said lying on the ground with cuts all over her. They ran back to their house and locked everything up. They thought they were safe in the closet...but they were wrong. Halloween Special! RR please.
1. Chapter 1

One night these five girls were having a sleepover when they heard chaos at the end of her street.

They went down to find out what was happening.

They learned that a woman was raped and the man was on the loose.

So they quickly ran home and bolt everything down.

Everything settles down for a while, then they started hearing weird noises coming from outside.

They let their minds go wild so they got scared and hid inside a closet.

The man was really outside and found a window that had a broken bolt.

He crept in quietly, the girls were scared crapless.

He walked into the room

And opened the closet,

The girls screamed and ran in separate directions.

Four of the girls went downstairs and locked the cellar door, which was right above the bathroom.

He caught the fifth girl and took her into the bathroom, raped her, and skinned her alive.

Her friends heard her die that night, but couldn't do anything about it.

They listened to her scratching the door to get out.

In the morning when he had fled, the remaining went into the bathroom.

There engraved into the wall was her message: "How could you have let me die?"

They looked up to get the tears out of their eyes and saw her flesh dangling from the knife that skinned her.

Fact: A girl died in 1933 by a homicidal murderer.

He buried her in the ground when she was still alive.

The murderer chanted "Toma Soto Balca" as he buried her.

**That is the version that I found. The next chapter is my version, and with Teen Titans in it. Please enjoy and make sure to review. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain **


	2. My Version

**CHARACTERS:**

**Kori Anders…19**

**Karen Beecher…19**

**Rachel Roth…19**

**Terra Slade…19**

**Jennifer Hex…19**

_SLEEP OVER GONE BAD_

It was Halloween and was late at night. Then were watching a movie when they heard a scream. They left the house with a flashlight and gun in hand searching for the source of the scream. They found a lady lying on the side of the street naked, bruised, and bleeding.

"Please I've been raped," the lady said, tears running down her face. The girls dropped the gun and ran just before they heard a gunshot and an evil laugh that echoed in the night sky. Freaked out, they ran into the house and locked the front door.

"Karen what are we going to do" Kori asked.

"Lock everything and hide in the closet," Karen said and ran over to the window locking it. Kori, Terra, Karen, Rachel, and Jennifer ran around the house locking everything. When they were done they went into the closet and hid. Crying silently they stayed there praying and wishing it would all be over.

Slowly the man came in from a window with a lose bolt. He crept across the room silently until her came to a room where he could heard light whimpering. He opened the door and they screamed.

"RUN!" Terra yelled, standing up and running to the basement. Rachel, Karen, and Jennifer followed her but Kori was making her way to the basement with him right behind when she found out the door was locked!

"Please let me in!" Kori cried banging at the door, but it was too late.

"You're coming with me!" the man yelled and grabbed Kori. He dragged her upstairs and into the bathroom which was right above the basement. From the basement they could her Kori screaming and crying. They could hear her banging on the door trying to get out and then him laughing. She keep screaming for what was like hours until it all stopped. They heard the door open and the man walk out, but they didn't leave the basement for another couple of hours..

They slowly opened the door and looked around. The sun was out and was coming in from the open door. They slowly walked out looking around at everything. Nothing was broken and everything looked normal… until they came to the bathroom. At the door there was a piece of skin… and blood. They slowly opened the door and screamed at the site they saw.

There was blood everywhere and Kori's dead decaying skin hung from the towel rack. They went over to the bathtub and pulled back the curtains. There in the tub was Kori's dead, skinned, headless body! Jennifer screamed and was about to through up the toilet, but stopped when she saw what was in it. Inside the toilet was Kori's floating head, Barbra screamed and fell back into a pool of blood. She quickly got out of it and looked behind her and on the wall there was a message.

"_How could you let me die?"_ was written in blood on the wall. Then they heard something on the ceiling, they looked up and there was another message.

"_Now I'm going to kill you!"_ was what the message said and then the door slammed shut behind them and locked. They all ran over to the door screaming trying to open it, but there was not luck. They heard moaning from behind them. They slowly turned around and there floating above the bathtub was Kori's ghost. She came floating towards them and they all screamed!

**That's my version of the story. I know it's really short, but it's like a ghost story… just used to scare people. Please review and I hope you liked my Halloween special. **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
